Pen and Paper
by Emolicious Mizumi
Summary: Mizumi I love how my students are working. I hate how we have to do this project. If only Hikari, Haruka, Kasumi, and Nozomi knew I was only setting them up with guys. IkariShipping&ContestShipping&PokeShipping&ShootsDownShipping. Rated T.


Ohhhh my

Ohhhh my. Hi it's Mizumi. Kinda nervous since it's been awhile since I've wirtten anything for fanfiction. Erghhh I hope this turns out okay. I prefer using Japanese names. Okay on with chappie one of Pen and Paper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. If I did, well, I'd keep the Japanese names because they're awesome. I mean come on Paul?

Btw, this is set in Veilstone. (Tobari) AND they're all around the same age because I wanted them in the same class to make it fun. It is my school anyways right? So they can be in the classes I assign them in.

* * *

The class settled down a bit, excited by the news their teacher had announced the day before.

"_We are going to start a pen pal program to Tobari's All Boys Academy." Mizumi-sensei announced. The girls cheered. It was an all girls academy anyways, and they usually don't get to talk to boys, except for the perverted teachers._

"_Sensei!" Haruka said, raising her hand. Mizumi-sensei nodded. "How'd you set this up?" She asked and the rest of the girls were wondering too._

"_I have a friend." She smirked. "His name's Takeshi-sensei."_

"I hope we get some nice boys." Hikari said, nervously. Nozomi nodded in agreement.

Kasumi shrugged. "We're not supposed to be making relationships. I overheard Mizumi-sensei talking to the other teachers. She's only doing this so she can spend more time with that Takeshi dude."

Haruka snickered, following by an 'ew' from Hikari. Mizumi-sensei waltzed in, happily. She passed out envelopes and let the students write.

"Introduce yourself in the first letter and as time goes by, it will be up to you about what you write." She said.

Nozomi lightly tapped her pencil on her nose, thoughtfully. She smiled and started writing.

_Dear whoever receives this letter,_

_My name is Nozomi. I'm fifteen in the ninth grade like you. Well, I'm not sure if you're fifteen._

_I like to coordinate. I have a glameow, a misdreavous, a shellos, and a finneon. I go to school here for coordinating._

_My teacher, Mizumi-sensei, is an idiot. She expects me to write to you guys like we know you. I've heard the rumors. That school is a school for misfits. I hate her._

_She thinks she's good at battling and coordinating. It's like she's wants to show off her skills. What skills? She's an old woman. Crap, she's looking at me!_

_Okay, so maybe she's just in her mid-twenties. The thing is, she wears too much eyeliner and dresses in black. Her hair's always short and always in a mess. I mean, come on! Change your hairstyle old lady; it's been like that for years!_

_Mizumi-sensei (Old Woman) wants us to tell you about ourselves. I think I did in the first two paragraphs before I started babbling about our teacher. My hobbies are coordinating and hanging with my friends._

_Misty is a gym leader from Kanto. Her sister's are in charge for now since she wanted to go to school with us. She likes water-type pokemon so I guess you can tell her gym is water-type._

_Haruka is a coordinator like me. Her dad is a gym leader in Hoenn. She has a younger brother but he doesn't go to school here. He goes to school in Hoenn._

_Hikari is also a coordinator. I've known her since we were five. I don't know much about her dad since she usually hung at my place. We're both from Sinnoh, by the way._

_I think I'm done with my letter. I'd better get a good reply since I worked hard on this letter. This is the most boring letter I've ever written._

_Sincerely,_

_Nozomi_

Nozomi reread the letter carefully. Beside her, Kasumi was busy writing her letter.

_Dear Tobari Misfit,_

_I've heard all the kids at your school are misfits. You know troublemakers or something like that. Well the teachers call you misfits, as the kids here call you troublemakers._

_I'm Kasumi! I'm sixteen. I was a gym leader in Kanto for a short while till I came here for schooling with friends. I have many pokemon at the Cerulean Gym in Kanto but I only carry few with me here._

_I use to have a Togepi that hatced from an egg. But when it evolved into a Togetic I released it to Togepi Paradise. My reasons, not yours. On hand, I carry an Azurill, Starmie, Dewgong, and Goldeen._

_I have three very amazing friends. If I told you about them, you'd be jealous. Just kidding! My teacher, Mizumi-sensei, is pretty boring. (I bet everyone's going to be writing about her.)_

_She can be cool sometimes but other times… She's a showoff. At least we have her though. We only have one teacher for a whole day. I'd rather have her than other teachers._

_I heard that other teachers will punish horribly. Mizumi-sensei will just stare at you and sigh like when you're little and spilled a glass of milk. She'll have you make it up and won't tell the principal about it._

_He won't fire her though. Our headmaster is Mizumi-sensei's grandfather. I'm surprised the old man is still alive! What's you teacher like? How about your headmaster?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kasumi_

Haruka yawned and Hikari snickered. Mizumi-sensei glanced at them and they froze. The two quickly finished their letters.

_Dear Tobari Kid,_

_I thought it was funny because Mizumi-sensei called you Tobari kid. She's our teacher. She said we could address you anyway we wanted till we knew your names._

_My name's Haruka and I'm a coordinator. I'm fifteen and I guess I'm pretty mature for my age. That's what Mizumi-sensei says._

_My pokemon are Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly, Skitty, and Munchlax. I left my Wartortle and Venusaur at home with my dad. Did I mention he's a gym leader? He's a gym leader in Touka City (Petalburg) in Hoenn._

_I guess this is all I have to write till I get a response back? I'm looking at my friend Hikari and she hasn't written more than three words on her paper. She keeps getting distracted. She dropped her pencil and now Mizumi-sensei and lecturing her._

_I swear that's like that's the only thing she can do right. That's probably why she's teaches because I have yet to find proof she likes any of the girls here._

_Actually, she likes my group of friends. (Including me.) Last year we used to stay an extra thirty minutes with her because she'd get lonely after school. But now she coordinates and tutors._

_She's pretty annoying and boring but sweet. I don't think that's possible. Well, my brother Masato said that once. He's three years younger than me so he's twelve. I guess that's all I have to say. Tell me about yourself, Tobari Kid._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruka_

Haruka looked up and found Mizumi-sensei looming over her. She had a wicked smile on her face and Haruka winced, fearfully.

"Mizumi-sensei?" She asked, carefully. Mizumi-sensei snatched up her paper and sealed it in the envelope. Soon she took up Kasumi and Nozomi's. She walked to her desk muttering, "All they talk about is me." Kasumi shook her head. Everyone did write about her.

_Dear guy who gets this letter,_

_My name's Hikari, I'm fifteen, and I'm a coordinator. I think I got it from my mom since I don't know much about what my dad does. I haven't seen him in a long time though._

_I own a Piplup, a Buneary, a Pachirisu, a Swinub, and an Ambipom. I used to own a Buizel but he preferred gym battling so I traded him with a childhood friend and got an Aipom._

_Tell me about yourself!_

_We have a teacher. Her name's Mizumi-sensei. A ton of people think she's weird and they're probably right._

_Everyone hates this project. I can tell. I just looked up at a few other girls and they hadn't even started. Mizumi-sensei sent them to the headmaster. And now he came to the class._

_He says we have to stop where we're at now. Alright reply back!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hikari_

The headmaster sighed and lectured Mizumi-sensei. She crossed her arms and sighed. One girl raised her hand.

"Headmaster, why are doing this project anyways?" She asked and the headmaster slowly went to Mizumi-sensei's desk.

"We're trying to strengthen our bond with the school." Right after he'd said that a couple of eggs were pelted at the window. All the girls crowded up at the window except for Haruka, Hikari, Nozomi, and Kasumi.

Outside, four boys were laughing, eggs cartons in hand. The boy with lavender hair smirked. "Send us the letters and we'll bring more eggs." He'd said after one girl opened the window.

Mizumi-sensei threw a fit and called Takeshi-sensei. The headmaster continued on about the project and Hikari's thought kept falling back to the guy with lavender hair.

* * *

"Shinji, do you think that was a good idea? That's Mizumi-sensei's classroom." The boy with black hair said.

Shinji nodded. "It was a good idea. We'll just keep threatening them. She'll get sick of it and call Takeshi to call off the project."

The four boys walked back to school. They skipped a lot so it didn't matter if they were missing or not. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would notice.

* * *

Erghhhh… I don't know how this turned out. I haven't written anything pokemon in a looong time. I don't know when I'll update next. Waiting for my violin since I ordered it and when I get it I won't update as much since I have to do practice my scales a lot. All-city districts. Yeah… Please review!


End file.
